Meeting in Pandemonium
by deviant97
Summary: Alec gets dragged to the club by his siblings and feels as if he is in hell the whole time... That is until he lays eyes upon a gorgeous man, Ever since their first encounter the man constantly haunts Alec's thoughts... This idea came to me in a class and I felt very inspired and went with it, better than it sounds and of course this will be a MALEC!


**So this just came to me in my Microsoft class and I decided to just to go with it. ENJOY! (This is not technically a set POV but it is all dealing with Alec.)**

Alec stood in the corner of Pandemonium, silently cursing himself for letting Izzy and Jace drag him there. He hated large groups of people and they knew it but if he wasn't there those two would end up drunk passed out God knows where…

He watched his siblings float through the crowd of bodies; Izzy was dancing with some guy…Alec shook his head thinking Izzy could do so much better and he saw Jace make his way towards the entrance of the club. Clary must have gotten here…

Alec headed towards the door hoping that since Clary is usually responsible he could just go home and read, without being interrupted by his siblings. He pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies cringing every time someone grabbed onto him. Once he arrived at the door Jace was in a heated make out session with Clary. Alec felt awkward to just be watching so he looked down at his feet and cleared his throat making the two immediately break apart.

Jace looked pissed until he saw it was Alec, "What?" Alec let out a deep breath "Can I please go home? Clary's here now so she can watch you and Izzy…" Jace just smirked "Nope." Alec just hung his head in defeat "Why?" "You promised us one night out and that is what you are going to get. So you have a few more hours to loosen up!"

Alec just grumbled and quickly retreated back to his corner and slid to the floor cursing his siblings for putting him through hell… They were so going to pay for this. Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall taking a deep breath as the loud dance music made his head throb.

Alec began to feel uneasy; it felt as if someone was watching him. His eyes snapped open and searched the club, he saw the people swaying to the beat and his eyes flickered over to the bar and he met a cat-like gaze. Those eyes were so intriguing… he looked and saw that the eyes belonged to a man, not just any man but the most beautiful man he had ever seen; he had perfect caramel skin and his hair shimmered under the lights of the club. The man continued to stare at Alec, he obviously knew Alec was staring back at him and winked at Alec. That did it… Alec felt his face burn and for the first time in his life he was glad to be in the dim lights of the club.

Alec looked away and decided that they were definitely leaving now, he jumped up and was swallowed by the crowd. He fought his way through the crowd until he saw a flash of red; that had to be Clary, he was thankful for her at times. He made his way to that side of the club and was disappointed in what he saw, Jace was totally shitfaced, Clary was obviously getting close to Jace's current state, and Izzy was stumbling over to them. Alec let out an exasperated sigh, at least they could finally leave.

Alec turned to retrieve his "children" and slammed into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Alec said feeling utterly embarrassed not even daring to look up. He went to step around the person until they grabbed his arm "It's all good darling, no need to look as if you just killed a puppy." That voice made Alec's stomach flutter, reluctantly he looked up to apologize again but he was met with the same cat-like gaze as earlier. His face burned and he knew in their close proximity he could no longer hide the blush that always seemed to appear at the worst times, he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't form words so he closed his mouth and gave a slight smile hoping the man would accept the slight gesture and let him go.

Alec quickly stepped around the beautiful man who did nothing but smirk and watch him like a hawk. As he walked away he heard a light chuckle that made his stomach flip, he quickly glanced over his shoulder hoping to get one last look at the man. To his surprise the man was still watching him and when they made eye contact again and he quickly snapped his head back and picked up his pace. He heard the same silky voice over the music "Well Blue Eyes, I didn't want you to leave quite yet but… DAMN this view is AMAZING!"

Traumatized Alec quickly changed paths and got to his siblings within seconds, without hesitation he grabbed them by their arms and Jace grabbed ahold of Clary. They all mumbled protests but he ignored them, he needed to get out, getting all of them out of the crowd was a difficult enough task as it but with them stumbling every few steps it seemed impossible especially with everyone in such close proximity. Alec pushed his siblings in front of his as they neared the door and just as they were leaving the crowd Alec felt someone grab his ass.

Alec let out a surprised yelp and spun around only to see caramel skin and glitter disappearing into the crowd… Alec ran for the exit and caught the next cab, all four of them would have to fit in one, and there was no way Alec would leave any one of them alone in this state.

Once they got back home Alec made sure everyone was in their bed, except for clary she was definitely bunking with Izzy; there was no way Alec would dare encourage drunken sex in the room right down the hall. Once in his room, Alec stripped off his clothes and threw them to the floor jumping into the warm bed that has been waiting for him all night.

Alec couldn't fall asleep, the man with the cat-like eyes haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes he felt the gaze and remembered the voice that matched his appearance perfectly. Giving up on any hope of sleep Alec rolled over and something pink caught his eye, it looked like a piece of paper in the pocket of his jeans. Reluctantly Alec got up and retrieved the pink slip of paper. In perfect script the slip read,

_**You really think I'd let an angel like you get away so easily? Well darling you were wrong. Call Me ;) xxx-xxx-xxxx **_

_**~Magnus 3~**_

Alec immediately flushed at the memory of him grabbing him. Magnus? Alec couldn't help but smile at how that name fit him so perfectly, he shook his head in hopes of clearing his mind and made his way back to the bed. Alec laid there for God knows how long just staring at the paper, wondering if he should humor himself and actually call. Alec decided against it because comparing himself to Magnus he was nothing, there was no way he was remotely interested in someone like him. Finally he fell into a broken slumber, dreaming of a certain cat-like beauty…

**So I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this but I might continue sometime soon, I know I should be doing my other story but I know you all know what it is like when inspiration hits you. If I do continue should I make the chapter in First Person and do different POV's? Thanks for reading if you even made it this far! :3**


End file.
